erbohavfandomcom-20200215-history
TKandMit
TKandMit is an American rapper and author, as well as a fan of the Epic Rap Battles of History series on YouTube. She is the creator of the fan series Epic Rap Battles of Heroes and Villains. Appearances 'Season 1:' *Jack Torrance *Norman Bates *Superman *Spider-Man *Vincent Vega *Vic Vega *Doctor Who *Walter White *Tony Montana *The Zodiac Killer *Jack the Ripper *Harry Potter *Percy Jackson *Ben 10 *Mario *Trevor Philips *Vaas Montenegro *The Terminator T-800 'Season 2:' *Dr. Jekyll *Bruce Banner *Jesse James *Al Capone *Carrie White *Matilda Wormwood *Doctor Doom *Darth Vader *Doombot *The Bride *Scott Pilgrim *Rick Grimes *Buffy Summers *Ash Williams *Richard the Lionheart *Michael De Santa *Trevor Philips *Franklin Clinton *Jimmy Conway *Tommy DeVito *Henry Hill *Hannibal Lecter *Sherlock Holmes *Dr. Watson *The Scout *Paul Revere *Dexter Morgan *Jigsaw *Boba Fett *Ghost Rider *Scorpion *Leonardo *Raphael *Michelangelo *Donatello *Batman *Rorschach *Robin *The Joker 'Season 3:' *The Joker *Superman *Spider-Man *Caligula *Jack Bauer *Jason Bourne *Jason Voorhees *Will Vandom *Irma Lair *Taranee Cook *Cornelia Hale *Hay Lin *Ruby Rose *Weiss Schnee *Blake Belladonna *Yang Xiao Long *Hiro Hamada *Tony Stark *Baymax *JARVIS *Ultron *Ryuko Matoi *Senketsu *Dr. King Schultz *Django Freeman *Captain Kirk *Han Solo *Star-Lord *Dr. Peter Venkman *Dr. Ray Stantz *Dr. Egon Spengler *Winston Zeddemore *Fred Jones *Daphne Blake *Velma Dinkley *Shaggy Rogers *Scooby-Doo *Scrappy-Doo *Frank Underwood *Claire Underwood *Sonic the Hedgehog *Rainbow Dash *Reaper *Neo *Morpheus *Luke Skywalker *Aang 'Season 4:' *Fox Mulder *Dana Scully *Agent J *Agent K *Freddy Krueger *Kirby *Shaka Zulu *Saitama 'Bonus Battles' *Tyler Durden *The Narrator *Genghis Khan *The Scout *Sam *Mike *Chris *Ash *Jess *Dana *Marty *Curt *Holden *Jules *Steve Hadley *Gary Sitterson *The Ancient Ones *Dr. Hill 'Off-Season:' *Jason Voorhees *Norman Bates *Jack Skellington *The Grinch *John McClane *Captain America *Ulysses S. Grant *Jesus Christ Trivia *Epic Rap Battles of Heroes and Villains is not the first fan series made by TKandMit. She also runs his non-themed series Epic Rap Battles of Mitstory. She also introduced Epic Rap Battles of Music, a project currently in hiatus. *Phoenix Wright vs Captain Falcon and Frodo and Sam vs Wirt and Greg are the only battles she did not take part in writing. *She is the first rapper to reprise characters she previously wrote for: Norman Bates, Trevor Philips, The Joker, Spider-Man, and Jason Voorhees. *She and The Flatwoods Monster make up the rap duo TKandMonster. **The two have worked on over ten projects together. *She and Tkid115 make up the rap duo TK-O. **The two have written original songs and rap battles together. Category:Actors Category:Season 1 Category:Season 2 Category:Season 3 Category:Season 4 Category:Off-Season Category:Jack Torrance vs Norman Bates Category:Superman vs Spider-Man Category:Vincent Vega vs Vic Vega Category:Doctor Who vs Doc Scratch Category:Walter White vs Tony Montana Category:The Zodiac Killer vs Jack the Ripper Category:Harry Potter vs Percy Jackson Category:Ben 10 vs Mario Category:Trevor Philips vs Vaas Montenegro Category:RoboCop vs The Terminator Category:Dr. Jekyll vs Bruce Banner Category:Jesse James vs Al Capone Category:Carrie White vs Matilda Wormwood Category:Doctor Doom vs Darth Vader Category:The Bride vs Scott Pilgrim Category:Rick Grimes vs Buffy Summers Category:Andrew Jackson vs Richard the Lionheart Category:Grand Theft Auto V vs GoodFellas Category:Hannibal Lecter vs Sherlock Holmes Category:The Scout vs Paul Revere Category:Light Yagami vs Dexter Morgan Category:Boba Fett vs Samus Aran Category:Ghost Rider vs Scorpion Category:TMNT vs X-Men Category:Batman vs Rorschach Category:The Joker vs Deadpool Category:Superman vs Spider-Man 2 Category:Joffrey Baratheon vs Caligula Category:Jack Bauer vs Jason Bourne vs James Bond Category:Michael Myers vs Jason Voorhees Category:WITCH vs RWBY Category:Hiro Hamada vs Tony Stark Category:Ryuko Matoi vs Maka Albarn Category:Butch Cassidy and the Sundance Kid vs Dr. King Schultz and Django Category:Captain Kirk vs Han Solo Category:Ghostbusters vs Mystery Incorporated Category:Frank Underwood vs Lord Macbeth Category:Sonic the Hedgehog vs Rainbow Dash Category:Sans vs Reaper Category:Neo vs Luke Skywalker Category:The Battle of the Avatar Category:X-Files vs Men in Black Category:Alex DeLarge vs Tyler Durden Category:Alexander the Great vs Genghis Khan Category:Tracer vs Scout Category:Until Dawn vs The Cabin in the Woods Category:Jason Voorhees vs Norman Bates Category:Michael Myers vs Jack Skellington Category:The Grinch vs John McClane Category:Captain America vs Ulysses S. Grant Category:Negan vs Jesus Christ Category:TKandMit Category:Upcoming battle